


Kai Bai Bo

by TeamParkGae



Series: Jeongcheol Loving Eachother [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, I don’t know how to tag any more, If You Squint - Freeform, Jeongcheol can’t control themselves, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Maybe OOC, Minghao Centric, although it’s mainly sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamParkGae/pseuds/TeamParkGae
Summary: Mini fic that takes place during What’s Your Colour?: Purple.The events that take place outside of the closet during the break at the fan sign. I guess you don’t really need to read the OG fic but it helps, I think.Centered around Minghao mainly. He’s a sassy bitch in this and I love it, even though he’s a sweet soft baby deep down. I’ve had this in my head for a while and now I can’t sleep because of it. Hopefully it doesn’t suck.





	Kai Bai Bo

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry this is so short but it’s more of a single scenario than a whole fic. I needed to get it out though cos it was bugging me. I hope it’s ok, some of the boys may seem a little OOC so sorry for that but hopefully it’s not to distracting. This is pure trash ~

All eleven of the boys had clocked on to what was happening. They shared glances up and down the table at eachother as Jeonghan teased Seungcheol under the table. The smirk on his face was enough to tell them what would happen when the managers called for break. They weren’t wrong. Jeonghan almost dragged the older off stage as they wound through the short corridors before disappearing in the direction of the nearest storage closet. Jihoon rolled his eyes. It didn’t take an idiot to read the look on Seungcheol‘s face. Someone was about to be in a lot of trouble. The eleven remaining decided to spend their break time doing normal things like talking, eating and drinking instead of making out in some dusty ass closet like horny teenagers. They all loved the eldest pair but sometimes the whole ‘Mr. Grey will see you now’ thing was a bit much and Joshua had suggested an exorcism at least twice after a few close encounters of the awkward kind. It didn’t phase them anywhere near as badly as it had done a year ago but perhaps finding your adopted mother tied to the bed wearing nothing but a gag was somewhat desensitising. Who knows. 

Minghao found himself a sofa crease between Soonyoung and Vernon, it was a good place to be. Sitting himself in between two of the members with the biggest mouths meant he could just exist and people would be too distracted by his neighbors to call him out on his lack of participation. All he had to do was sit quietly and relax, like hiding in plain sight. He was a ninja and his strongest jutsu was being an anti social bitch. He glanced around the room zoning in and out of the conversations and occasionally giving Vernon a death glare because DID THAT BOY KNOW HOW TO CHEW A SANDWICH FUCKING QUIETLY?! He was about to dive head first into Seokmin, Mingyu and Joshua’s conversation about theme parks to call the tallest “an overgrown, man-baby” when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He frowned in disappointment as his window of opportunity to offend the Sasquatch slipped through his fingers before retrieving the offending piece of technology and glaring at its screen. 

 

Message from Damnit Moon Moon! to MingHowAreWeStillFriends?:

-Why didn’t you sit next to me?? :,( 

-because I’m allergic to idiots. 

-That’s mean :’((((

-thank you. 

-You come here ^^ we can cuddle~ 

-im gonna stay here in between tweedle dumb and tweedle dumbest thanks 

-But I want to have cuddles! 

-don’t you have a body pillow for that?

-Why would I bring my body pillow to a fansign? 

-you’re always doing weird shit. 

-Like what???

-you do that thing where your chest moves all the time....

-Breathing??? 

-yeah. that. 

-Bitch 

-thank you 

-But seriously, come here and snuggle me up~~~ 

-no thank you. 

-Ok ^^ we can always find another closet if you want ,’: ) 

-don’t be a greaseball 

-I can’t help myself when I’m around you Xu Minghao, you do bad things to me xxx

-that’s not true, i haven’t hit you in ages. 

-Aish~~ you play so hard to get 

-and you play so hard to love, what’s your point? 

-I want cuddles even more now :((((( 

-why do you wanna cuddle me anyway? 

-Cos you’re small and sweet and soft and fluffy~~ pls bby ilysm 

-im not cuddling you jun, you always end up touching me and shit. 

-I can’t help it, your hair’s so soooooffftttttt

-yeah but you could also like... not. 

-But if not in your soft hair then where would I rest my wandering hands? :0 

-on your fucking bible. 

 

Minghao locked his phone before sending his Chinese hyung a victory smirk. The older pouted back before winking at him. Ew. He returned to his earlier task of passive aggressively staring at every member for zero reason before their manager hyung walked in. 

“You’ve got 5 minutes boys so start getting ready to go back out” he smiled before disappearing to god knows where again. The group collectively gulped. Seungcheol and Jeonghan weren’t back yet. Which meant someone had to get them. 

“NOT IT!” Vernon practically screeched. Chan and Soonyoung quickly following suit. Joshua rolled his eyes and tutted. 

“Guys don’t be ridiculous. All this ‘not it’ crap is so childish... we’ll rock, paper, scissors for it.” He said firmly. Everyone nodded before sitting forward and putting a fist out. Minghao was safe after the first round but now he had to sit and watch the 6 remaining members squabble over proper technique because Soonyoung insisted they show AFTER three but Seungkwan had been doing it ON three so surely that meant the others were all cheating and he should be exempt because it wasn’t fair that blah blah blah. Minghao huffed in frustration. They’d wasted two minutes on this bullshit and soon they were gonna have to climb into the closet and drag their hyungs out dressed or not. He sighed again before caving. Seungkwan was still bitching and now Wonwoo was involved despite being safe since last round and it being none of his damn business anymore. The dancer rolled his eyes and left the room to go and find his hyungs. It didn’t take him long to retrace his steps but he hesitated at the end of the hall. He could see the door. What if got there and he could hear them? Not that he hadn’t before, he’s pretty sure most of Seoul had, but still. He took a deep breath before briskly walking down the short hall. He didn’t hesitate this time before giving two harder than necessary knocks. He heard the gasp of shock from the other side of the wood and smirked. Serves them right for leaning against the door. 

“We need to be back on in 2 minutes so wrap it up” he said curtly, not waiting for a reply he turned on his heel and headed back to the green room. 

Upon entering he rolled his eyes so hard they nearly fell out. He stepped through the doorway just in time to see Chan throw his hands in the air in victory and watch Soonyoung’s face twist in to a miriad of shock and fear. He groaned loudly before dramatically throwing himself out of his chair and turning to leave. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his dongsaeng leant in the doorway wearing a wicked smirk. 

“Hao, where did you go?” He asked in confusion as the rest of the room turned to watch the exchange. 

“They know.” Was his simply reply as he plopped himself done next to Jun, who let out a little victory ‘yeah’ before immediately sifting his hand through the hair on the back of his head. 

“They what?” The dance leader replied in shock. 

“You guys were wasting time so I just went and told them” he smirked as he glanced around at the awed expressions he was receiving. 

“My brave HaoHao!” Jun fawned in a stupid put-on voice, snuggling into the younger’s neck. Minghao fake gagged in reply before leaning back into the older a little. Soonyoung sighed and returned to his seat. 

“Well that’s a relief” Joshua smiled “Although it’s probably best that we all find other places to be this evening” the ten other boys nodded vigorously before they started on plans for later. They all loved their adopted parents but after last time? Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> Again sorry. Check out the Og fic if you haven’t cos I’m weirdly proud of that pile of smut. Also Jeongcheol and Junhao are my otps so please excuse me while I never write about anything else....


End file.
